Yamorg
Yamorg is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean. He is the captain of the crew Polly Free. = Biographical Information = Yamorg started his piratical career on August 19, 2004. For a few months after, he was quite active, jobbing with random crews on pillages. He finally settled on a crew, which has since disbanded (the name of which can never truly be remembered), which helped instill in him the ethics he has today. After those first few months, he began to lose interest, and stayed away from the game, logging on only occasionally. Then, beginning again in July of 2006, he began playing frequently again. Never joining a crew full-time, though many offers were made, he jobbed with whatever crew happened to need help. After a month of doing this, Yamorg found a fairly small, but active, crew named Shadow of the Void. Within the first month of joining the crew, he managed to save up enough PoE to buy his first sloop. Upon this purchase, Yamorg was promoted to fleet officer, and started to migrate from pillaging to trading. Trading had always been more of his style: he enjoyed the alone time, the serenity of the seas and the crashing waves. Slowly he would learn to become a large success on the trading scene. After he bought his sloop, he added being a shopkeeper to his professions, with a distillery on , his home. He soon expanded to an apothecary on as well, while at the same time expanding his fleet. By mid-October of 2006, now a senior officer, Yamorg's in-game assets included at least 1 sloop in every archipelago, a war brig (the largest ship in the crew at the time), several merchant brigs, a row house, a manor, an apothecary, a distillery and an ironworking stall, plus the memorization of the Midnight Ocean. At the end of October, with the blood-red seas, the captain of Shadow of the Void, Shadowflame, approached Yamorg about his stepping down. Shadowflame had not been on very often, leaving most of the bulk work (such as promotions) to the senior officers of the crew. Shadowflame offered to promote Yamorg to captain, which he grudgingly accepted. In the following months, Yamorg closed his distillery, and opened a weavery in its place. The self-proclaimed 'font of information', he also became active in his flag, Caper's Capers, sitting on the flag's event committee and becoming something of a programming guru, providing the flag with many simple and not-so-simple web scripts, one of which he plans on making public to the community at large. In late January of 2007, Yamorg shut down his weavery, leaving more time to manage his iron monger and apothecary. Just a few weeks later, on February 17, he organized the Winter Solstice Glubtascular, a sinking event based on Rexelita's Sink-A-Thon. While the main point of the event was to help people obtain injuries, and only one person who participated got an injury, it was still considered a success. 34 ships were sunk that day, not counting those brought by other flags, and many believe that the denizens of Winter Solstice will be picking up ship pieces from their shores for years to come. In the beginning of March, Yamorg closed his apothecary, leaving even more time to manage his very successful iron monger, as well as freeing up time to pursue other projects. On March 24, 2007, Yamorg left Shadow of the Void, and formed his own crew while at the same time becoming less active in the game itself, due to other interests. = Achievements = * Completed memorization of Midnight Ocean on October 11, 2006 * Obtained a hook on November 11, 2006, during Eta VIII * Obtained an eye patch on November 18, 2006, during Eta IX * Won a tan/persimmon parrot in The Crimson and Jade Promotion =Stalls and Shoppes= Owns * Weaving stall on Manages * Apothecary stall on = Fleet = Yamorg is the owner of the following renamed ships: =Trinkets=